Norfolks's 2017 County Campionship Season
This was its first Season as a Major Counties Player. Matches Match 1 :Norfolk Vs Worcestershire Norfolk: 316 (94.2) Adam Brown: 79 (121) Moeen Ali: 3/67 (30) Worcestershire: 598/9 d (150) Tom Fell: 115 (165) Manuel Marzon: 5/121 (80) Norfolk: 432/5 d (89) Jack Flow: 102 (112) Moeen Ali: 3/121 (35) Worcestershire: 151 (52.3) Target: 150 Tom Fell: 87* (201) Worcestershire won by 10 wickets Player of the Match: Moeen Ali: 56 runs, 6/188 Match 2: Norfolk Vs Kent Norfolk: 121 (30) Jack Flow: 50 (30) James Tredwell: 7/16 (10) Kent: 715 (215.2) Zak Crawley: 275* (362) Manuel Marzon: 8/211 (100) Norfolk: 205 (50) Manuel Marzon: 61* (80) Darren Stevens: 6/94 (18) Kent won by an Innings and 389 runs Player of the match: Zac Crawly: 275 runs, 4 catches Match 3: Norfolk Vs Sussex Sussex: 215 (73.2) Tom Haines: 216 (315) Manuel Marzon: 7/61 (24.2) Norfolk: 490/2 (110) Jack Flow: 211* Jofra Archer: 2/115 (35) Sussex: 200 (100.2) Tim Haines: 95 (211) Cameron Bi: 4/34 (17.1) Norfolk won by an Innings and 75 runs Player of the match: Jack Flow Match 4: Norfolk Vs Northamptonshire Norfolk: 316/8 d (100) Jack Flow: 85 (120) Richard Gleeson: 4/101 Northamptonshire: 215 (80.3) Josh Cobb: 54 (115) Manuel Marzon: 7/89 (40) Norfolk: 216 (72.5) Jack Flow: 100 (175) Tom Sole: 4/67 (22) Northamptonshire: 83 (20.2) Ben Duckett: 16* (18) Manuel Marzon: 8/34 (10) Norfolk won by 234 runs Player of the match: Manuel Marzon Match 5: Norfolk Vs Glamorgan Glamorgan: 311 (92) Connor Brown: 72 (111) Manuel Marzon: 5/121 (40) Norfolk: 231 (100) Jack Flow: 85 (92) Marchant de Lange: 7/67 (32) Glamorgan: 399/8 d (150) Shaun Marsh: 201* (315) Manuel Marzon: 8/151 (75) Norfolk: 485/5 (chasing 480) (97.2) Jack Flow: 167 (200) Lukas Carey: 4/201 (42) Norfolk won by 5 wickets Player of the match: Manuel Marzon: 32 and 111, 13/272 Match 6: Norfolk Vs Durham Norfolk: 452/7 d (150) Jack Flow: 118 (100) Ben Stokes: 6/101 (45) Durham: 715/9 d (180) Aiden Markram: 201* (254) Manuel Marzon: 4/211 (84) Norfolk: 615/7 (170) Jack Flow: 195 (215) Ben Stokes: 3/300 (63) Match drawn: Player of the match: Jack Flow: 313 runs, 5 catches Match 7: Norfolk Vs Nottinghamshire Norfolk: 416/5 d (80) Jack Flow: 266* (230) Stuart Broad: 3/82 (22) Nottinghamshire: 401 (121.2) Alex Hales: 131 (100) Manuel Marzon: 6/111 (55.2) Norfolk: 815 (160.4) Jack Flow: 194 (260) Jake Ball: 4/251 (41) Nottinghamshire: 301 (120) target: 831 runs Alex Hales: 89* (190) Manuel Marzon: 8/201 (60) Norfolk won by 529 runs Player of the Match: Jack Flow: 460 runs, 6 catches Match 8: Norfolk Vs Gloucestershire Gloucestershire: 516 (132.5) George Hankins: 111 (194) Manuel Marzon: 4/161 (50) Norfolk: 315 (72) Jack Flow: 185 (145) Chris Liddle: 3/67 (20) Norfolk: 519 (100) Jack Flow: 190 (140) Tom Smith: 6/201 (35) Gloucestershire: 300 (56), chasing 319 Phil Mustard: 98* (101) Manuel Marzon: 9/160 (28) Norfolk won by 18 runs Player of the Match: Manuel Marzon: 13/321, 1 catch, 0 and 101 runs Match 9: Norfolk Vs Derbyshire Norfolk: 623/5 (125) Manuel Marzon: 200* (167) Will Davis: 3/201 (42) Derbyshire: 415/10 (85) Ben Slater: 121 (164) Manuel Marzon: 6/45 (22) Norfolk: 235/0 (32) Jack Flow: 150* (112) Kent: 67/10 (20) chasing 444 Daryn Smit: 13* (12) Richard Roper: 7/11 (10) Norfolk won by 376 runs Man of the Match: Jack Flow: (324 runs, 11 catches) Match 10: Norfolk Vs Leicestershire Leicestershire: 602/10 (151.3) Harry Dearden: 261* (391) Manuel Marzon: 8/211 (56) Norfolk: 416/10 (75) Jack Flow: 150 (100) Varun Aaron: 3/121 (18) Leicestershire: 94/10 (51) Callum Parkinson: 23* (92) Manuel Marzon: 9/18 (12) Norfolk: 286/1 (31.1) chasing 281 Jack Flow: 140 (67) Norfolk won by 9 wickets Man of the match: Jack Flow: 290 runs, 15 catches Match 11: Norfolk Vs Worcestershire Norfolk: 601/10 (126.1) Jack Flow: 178 (125) Jack Shantry: 3/156 (35) Worcestershire: 102/10 (72.3) Tom Fell: 67* (215) Richard Roper: 4/34 (20) Norfolk: 411/2 d (75) Jack Flow: 194* (200) Moeen Ali: 1/189 (27) Worcestershire: 315/10 (148.2) Brett D'Oliveira: 215* (289) Match 12: Norfolk Vs Sussex Norfolk: 397/0 d (103.2) Jack Flow: 200* (254) Sussex: 101/10 (43) Harry Finch: 43 (81) Jack Roper: 7/11 (9) Sussex: 556/10 (156.2) Harry Finch: 191 (301) Cameron Bi: 7/121 (38) Norfolk: 261/7 (71) (Target: 261) Jack Flow: 184* (294) Will Beer: 4/67 (23) Norfolk won by 3 wickets Match 13: Norfolk Vs Nottinghamshire Norfolk: 816/3 d (207) Alfred Hobbs: 263 (212) Jake Ball: 3/124 (39) Nottinghamshire: 112/10 (34.5) Billy Root: 56* (71) Cameron Bi: 4/22 (8) Nottinghamshire: 54/10 (20) followed on Billy Root: 12* (20) Manuel marzon: 7/5 (6) Norfolk won by an Innings and 650 runs Player of the match: Alfred Hobbs Match 14: Norfolk Vs Kent Norfolk: 890/4 (195)) Jack Flow: 305* (563) Harry Podmore: 2/201 (42) Kent: 67/10 (22) Manuel Marzon: 9/16 (8) Ivan Thomas: 26* (14) Team Stats Batting Bowling